


What We Could Be

by the-bi-writer (ineedapenname)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars - The Force Awakens, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Finn, C-3PO giving awkward sex talks, Comedy, F/M, Finn Galfridian from Artorias, Finn is a prince here, Finn's storyline comes from the EU, Finnrey slow burn, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Han being Han, Hijinks, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, PTSD, Past tragedy, Pirates, Prince Finn, Princess Rey Organa, Slow Burn, Smut, and Rey is a princess, chewie being chewie, discussion of trauma, finnrey fluff, healing together, pansexual Rey, past death of a loved one, she's an Organa, the focus of this fic is healing, there's a lot of hand holding too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14068983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedapenname/pseuds/the-bi-writer
Summary: AU where Finn and Rey are both children of royalty, and were never taken from their families. Finn Galfridian is a prince of Artorias. Rey Organa is a princess of Alderaan, the lost planet.Finn and Rey meet while fighting against the First Order, and forge a partnership that neither one could have expected. As they continue to work side by side, will their true feelings be revealed?(aka My attempt to write a Finnrey slow burn for once in my goddamn life. Knowing me, it will probably end in smut.)





	1. Don't Go

The stars on Artorias are breathtaking. Princess Rey Organa has seen a hundred different starscapes in her day - the Organas go where they’re needed, after all - but the stars on Artorias will always be her favorite.

Rey leans back and takes a deep breath, enjoying the quiet, for once. She’s on the roof of the Artorias royal palace, where she’s been staying for the last six months to help out with the flood of refugees the First Order is creating. She spends her days working, helping to meet practical needs while serving as a symbol of hope for those who just lost their homes. The Organas, after all, lost everything too, and yet here she is, proof that even after unthinkable tragedy, life can go on.

So Rey holds hands and speaks soothing words to grieving strangers. She tutors the children, since they haven’t yet had time to build enough schools. She works with her hands to build transports, appliances, and homes for the newcomers.

During the day, Rey is who the people need her to be - a princess. A helping hand. A symbol of hope.  At night, though, she sneaks to the tallest tower, climbs onto the tiled palace roof, and lets herself get lost in the night sky.  Every night Rey takes a deep breath, lets go of the day, and lets the stars lull her into something like peace. 

And, if she’s lucky, Prince Finn Galfridian will join her. 

* 

“Rey, are you up here?” Finn steps through the window and onto the tiled roof, still warm from the day’s sun. “It’s been a hell of a day.”

“Over here,” Rey calls.

Finn follows the sound of her voice, savoring the feel of the warm roof on his bare feet. He rounds a parapet and sees Rey, her arms and legs bare in the warm night, sitting upright with her head in her hands. 

Finn sits beside her and bumps her shoulder, affectionately. “Long day for you too, princess?”

Rey lets out a long groan and doesn't look up.

“That good, eh?” Finn says playfully. But Rey doesn’t joke back, like she usually does. Instead she keeps her head in her hands, eyes closed, not even looking at the stars.

“Hey,” Finn says softly, “What’s wrong?”

Rey looks at him, finally, and Finn’s heart does a funny flip-flop. Her eyes are red rimmed and striking in the moonlight. Finn finds himself wanting to reach up and brush a stray lock of hair away from her face, but he holds himself back.

Their friendship has always been one of careful balance - one that required Finn to hide away his growing feelings for Rey. As royal children during a time of war, they’ll almost certainly be married off at some point, to secure resources for their respective families. So there’s no point in pursuing a doomed romance - it would only end in heartbreak for both of them.

_And Rey doesn’t feel that way about me anyway_ , Finn reminds himself, as he fights the urge to wrap her in his arms. _Does she?_  

Finn’s reverie is interrupted by words that catch him off guard. 

“I'm leaving,” Rey says, voice flat. “I've been reassigned.”

“What?” Finn says, suddenly alert. “Why?”

“Duty.” Rey shrugs her shoulders, trying to act casual, but Finn can see it in her face - she doesn’t want to go. 

“My great uncle is dying,” Rey explains, “and he wants me train me to lead his planet once he’s gone. It’s an outer rim world with a dwindling population, and the laws in their star system state that only a royal sovereign can represent them to the rest of the system.”

“What does that mean?” Finn asks, brow furrowed.

Rey sighs. “It means that unless I move across the galaxy, a planet full of people won’t be able to trade or negotiate with their neighbors, and will almost certainly starve to death.”

“Shit,” Finn says, under his breath. “So you’re leaving.”

Rey nods, not looking at him. “I’m leaving.”

Finn feels her words like a punch to the gut. Rey hasn’t been on Artorias long, but he feels a connection with her he’s rarely felt with anyone else. He doesn’t want to let that slip through his fingers.

“You haven't even heard the best part,” Rey says, with a harsh, tired laugh. “The best part is that my great uncle’s already planning to marry me off. His planet - Eythea \- is rich in resources but underpopulated. They don't have an army to speak of, and with the First Order growing stronger every day, they need one. Right now, they're vulnerable.” Rey sighs. “I think half the reason he named me as successor is that I'm marriageable, and he thinks he can use me to make a good match and win them an army.”

Rey sighs and looks up at Finn, placing a cool hand on his arm. “I'm so sorry, Finn. I know I said I'd stay here as long as your family needed the help, but I can't leave an entire planet on its own. I can’t leave people unprotected and starving. Not if I can help it. I have to go.” 

Finn nods, wordless. He knows he s hould do the polite thing and reassure Rey that she's making the right choice. He should tell her that he understands, and that of _course_  she should go where she's called. Of course she should serve where she's needed. 

But all he wants to say is, _Don't go. Stay here with me. The war has already taken so much from me. Don't let it take you, too._

After a moment of searching Finn's eyes, and waiting for him to answer, Rey sighs and lays back, looking up at the stars for the first time since Finn’s joined her. 

“I figured I’d try to enjoy my last night here,” Rey explains, her tone lighter now. “These roof talks with you have always been my favorite part of living here. I’m glad you came up to join me tonight.”

“‘Course,” Finn says softly. “It’s the best part of my day, too.”  

Finn lays on the roof beside Rey, side by side but not quite touching. He longs to reach out and brush her hand with his, but ignores the impulse for now. He has to find a way to make her stay. There has to be a way to - 

The realization hits him suddenly and Finn stands up, nearly jumping to his feet. He offers a hand to Rey, and she takes it, letting him pull her up until they’re face to face. 

The words are out of Finn’s mouth before he can stop himself. “Marry me.”

“What?” Rey says, and her eyes go wide. “What did you - “

“Marry me, Rey,” Finn says again. “You said that Eythea is rich in resources, but the population is dwindling, right?”

Rey nods, slowly. 

“Right. So it needs citizens, an army, and leadership, yeah?”

Rey nods again.

Finn’s face and heart are lighting up with new hope as the plan comes together in his mind.  “Rey, that’s exactly what Artorias has. We have skilled tradespeople in nearly every area, and plenty of refugees looking for permanent homes. If we could offer them land and resources to get started, Eythea could be the perfect place for them to start their new lives. We have a strong army too, that could help protect the planet from First Order invasion, if it ever came to that."

"Okay," Rey says slowly. "What would you get out of it?" 

Finn says, "Resources. Eythea is one of the few places that kyber crystals can grow, right?"

Rey's mouth drops open. "How did you -"

Finn grins. "I've been eavesdropping on my parent's meetings since I was a kid. And everyone knows that kyber crystals are the resource that could turn the tide of this war. If the First Order finds out that your tiny little planet can grow them, they'll be occupied in ten minutes flat. But not if they have an army there - an army backed by one of the oldest royal houses in the galaxy." 

Finn's face is one big smile now. "Rey, don't you see? You and I could create a permanent safe haven for those fleeing from the First Order. We could revitalize the economy of your uncle’s planet, as well as provide homes and infrastructure for the new refugees coming in. And we could protect the kyber crystals, and make sure they wind up with the Resistance, instead of the First Order.”

As Finn talks, Rey starts smiling for the first time. By the time he’s done, she’s practically beaming.

“Are you serious?” Rey whispers. “Do you mean it?” Her eyes are roaming Finn’s face, and his cheeks heat with the way that she’s looking at him.

“Of course,” Finn says, and again he itches to reach for her hand. “We’ve already been working side by side for months. I don’t want to lose that.”

He doesn’t say - _I don’t want to lose_ you _._

Rey closes the small distance between them and wraps Finn in a tight hug. He hugs her back, relishing the feel of her in his arms. Then she steps away and he sees that her eyes are shining - with tears of happiness, this time. And then Rey says, “Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try really hard to make this slow burn, guys, because apparently every time I write Finnrey they immediately get to the fluff or smut. So I'm challenging myself to slow-burn this one.
> 
> (But let's be real, there's like a 65% chance this will still end in smut, and a 100% chance it will have a happy ending. It will just have some UST on the way there.)
> 
> Comments appreciated!


	2. Come With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the proposal, Finn reveals something personal about his past, and Rey get an unexpected holocall.
> 
> (PS Finn is bi and Rey is pan.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 2! Here's the proposal, from Rey's point of view.
> 
> (Are these two crazy kids both pining for each other, without knowing the other one feels the same way? Why yes. Yes they are.)

“Marry me.”

Rey's heart jumps into her throat.  _Does Finn know how I feel about him?_   _Does he feel the same way? Or is this just about duty?_

“Are you serious?” Rey whispers out loud. “Do you mean it?” She holds Finn’s gaze, trying not to let the open _want_ she feels for him show on her face.

“Of course,” Finn says, casual. Easy. “We’ve already been working side by side for months. I don’t want to lose that.”

Rey’s heart plummets. _Work. Of course. We’re in the middle of the war and we both want to protect the people in our care._ _Finn just sees me as a coworker, not someone he could love._

Still, it’s a kind offer. Finn had found Rey crying alone on the roof, listened to her problems, and offered her a solution. Finn’s a good man, and a good friend, and Rey couldn’t ask for a better partner. She can live without romance, if need be, but she doesn’t want to live without Finn. 

Rey makes up her mind, and pulls Finn into a tight hug. When she pulls back, she says, “Yes.” Finn’s smile sends jolts of pleasure through Rey's entire body, and she doesn't know what to do with that feeling, quite yet.

Rey steps back from Finn's arms, and there's a moment where they're still standing face to face, a little too close. 

Rey quickly steps back again and clears her throat, trying to think of something simple to ask. “What now?" she asks. "What comes next? I’ve never been engaged before.”

“I have,” Finn says, offhand.

“Wait what? Really?”

Finn looks suddenly uncomfortable, as if he wishes he hadn't said anything. “Yeah that’s...a story for another time though. You probably don’t want to hear it right now.”

Rey cocks her head, studying him. “Do you want to tell it?”

"I - yeah, actually. It's something you should know about me." Finn sighs, and sits.

Rey sits beside him. She wants, more than anything, to reach out and hold Finn's hand. Her first instinct, already, is to comfort him, but she doesn't know if that allowed to do that yet. She doesn't know what the dynamic between them will be, now. So Rey sits beside him, careful to leave space between them, and balls her hands into fists to keep from reaching out to Finn.

Finn looks out at the stars, looking lost in thought. "It was years ago. I went to Corellia for school, sort of a year abroad type thing. A lot of royal kids do it. Anyway, while I was there I met a boy named Erik and we - well. We fell in love.

"This was back in peacetime, so there wasn’t as much pressure to marry for resources or treaties. Back then, many people married for love. So Erik and I were free to date. We were together for all of our teenage years, and as we started to near 20, our parents asked us if we wanted to be married. We said yes. But then -" Finn's breath hitches, and he stops. 

“What happened?” Rey asks gently.

“The war,” Finn says flatly. “Erik joined the Resistance, and he never made it home."

“Oh Finn,” Rey says. “That’s awful. I’m so sorry.”

“Thank you," Finn says. "It was a long time ago, though, and now it's a part of me. It's part of the reason I fight so hard against the First Order, actually. No one should ever lose someone they love." 

Finn's eyes are haunted, and Rey has no words. How do you comfort someone who lost their first love? 

Tentatively, Rey lays her hand on the roof between her and Finn, face up. An invitation.

Finn takes her hand at once at once, and interlaces their fingers.

Rey sighs in relief at Finn's touch. It grounds her, and suddenly the right words come. She says, "Finn, you're not alone in this. We're partners now, and you can always talk to me, about anything. You know that, right?" 

Finn flashes her a smile - tired, but real. "Partners, eh? I like the sound of that."

Rey bumps Finn's shoulder affectionately. “Me too.”

Rey looks down at their entwined hands, and notices that Finn hasn’t let go. She closes her eyes and drinks in Finn’s touch. His hand is newly calloused, like hers, from the months they’ve spent building schools and shelters side by side. His hand is warm too, and comforting. Sitting up here with Finn under the stars, Rey realizes she’s the happiest she’s been in a long, long time.

Then their comms goes off at the same time, and the moment is broken.

Rey jumps up quickly, letting go of Finn’s hand and turning away as she scrambles to answer the call. She pushes “talk,” and a blue-grey hologram of her father jumps to life, projected just above her wrist.

“Dad!” Rey says with a grin. “Where are you? Is everything okay?”

Han Solo smiles. “Right as rain, kiddo. Man, it’s good to see your face.”

Rey smiles back, and the ache in her chest eases a bit at the sound of her father’s voice. “I’ve missed you,” she says softly.

“Missed you too,” Han says. His voice is gruff, but Rey knows there's sincerity behind his words. “Unfortunately, I have news that you may not like.”

“Oh?” Rey asks. She flicks her eyes up to Finn, who’s standing a little ways away, speaking into his own commlink.

“Yeah. You know how that great-uncle of yours is already trying to marry you off? Well, I have a proposal for you.”

* * *

Finn watches Rey for a long moment, distracted by the beauty of her smile, and touched by the moment they had just shared.

He'd blurted out his tragic past, just after _proposing_ , of all things, and it hadn't even fazed Rey. She'd listened quietly, told him it was okay, and then offered him her hand. She'd called him her partner. Finn feels like he's walking on air - he's so lucky to have found someone like Rey. He's so grateful that she said yes.

Finn’s brought back to reality by the sound of his commlink, still beeping with an incoming call. Finn answers it and sees his mother’s face.

“Oh Finn, love. I’m glad we reached you. Can you come see your father and I at once? We have a proposal for you.”

“Of course,” Finn says. And he goes.

As Finn climbs down from the palace roof, he realizes belatedly that he really, really should have consulted his parents before proposing to a wayward princess. They might not be happy about this, he realizes. They might not be happy about it at all.

Finn worries all the way to his parent's sitting room, their words running through his head. Finn's parents have been in talks with other royal families about the possibility of a marriage alliance for Finn, but nothing had been set in stone, the last Finn checked.

 _Did something happen?_  Finn thinks frantically. _Has something changed? Have they_ _already formalized another alliance?_

By the time Finn reaches his parents’ sitting room, he’s worked himself into a mild panic. Instead of waiting to see what their news might be, he opens the doors, crosses the room, and blurts out, “I proposed to Rey Organa.”

Finn expecting a reprimand, or annoyance, at least, but instead his parents just share a cryptic look.

“When did this happen?” Finn’s father asks. He sounds intrigued, not annoyed.

“And why?” Finn’s mother asks. There’s no accusation in her tone. 

“I -” Finn says, not sure what to say. 

_ I’m a strategist. I plan for  _ everything.  _ I think through each step of every day before I take it. And yet I just proposed to a girl I barely know, on a rooftop in the middle of the night. Why?  _

_ And why does it feel so right? _

When Finn doesn’t answer right away, his mother says, “Why don’t you sit down with us and have a drink? This is a big decision, and we just want to know what’s on your mind.” 

Finn sits, sinking into a soft armchair and gratefully accepting what smells like calliroot tea. 

His parents do that  _ thing _ they always do, where they look at each other like no one else exists, and like they can communicate in some silent language that no one else knows.

While they’re lost in their silent conversation, Finn takes the opportunity to sort through his spinning thoughts.

_ Why did I just shun centuries of Elder House tradition and blurt out a half baked proposal to Rey? _

As he drinks his tea, his mind relaxes, and he thinks back to the first time he saw Rey. 

*

_When he heard the famous Rey Organa had arrived on planet, Finn had expected something closer to what he knew of Rey’s mother - a poised, polished, diplomat with spotless clothes, intricate hairstyles, and perfect posture._

_Instead, when Finn tracked her down to introduce himself, he'd found a woman in a simple beige tunic, laughing while she led a group of children in a game of chase._ _Rey and the children were in the field outside the refugee center, meaning that these kids had lost their homes. And yet, because of Rey, the kids were laughing. They were running around and acting like_ kids _._

 _It was a sunny day, but the weather on Artorias tends to change at a moment’s notice. Rey, having just arrived, didn't know that yet, so she didn't notice the heavy storm clouds fast approaching._ _Finn, too, was distracted. By Rey's beauty. Her joy. The absolute vitality in her eyes, even after years of war._

_The rain started suddenly, catching them all in a downpour. The kids shrieked and laughed, running around in the field that now turned suddenly to slippery mud. A few started making mud pies and tossing them like snowballs, and just as Rey was moving to stop them, she slid on a patch of fresh mud and landed on her back, hard._

_Finn ran over to her, kicking himself for not intervening sooner. He reached out a hand to help her up, but just then a youngling ran by, bumping into Finn and sending him sprawling into the mud beside Rey._ _Finn was so embarrassed at the time - that was_ not _the first impression he was hoping to make on the infamous Rey Organa - but Rey only looked over at him and grinned, still laying in the mud, under the thundering sky._

_“Heya,” she’d said. “Come here often?”_

_Finn had burst out laughing, no longer self-conscious. And just like that, they were friends. Together they got up from the mud, wrangled the younglings into a group, and found a tree to stand under while they waited out the storm. Rey started making up a ridiculous story about dragons and monsters, and Finn had played along. Together they wove a tale that kept the younglings entertained until it was dry, and safe to take them all back inside._

_Finn recalls that image now - Rey mud soaked and laughing, her hair pulled back in three messy buns, making silly faces as she acted out her stories, all to make sad children smile._

*

 

Finn runs a hand over his face. Sighs. “I can't explain it. She just makes me feel...normal. Like my old self again. I - Force. You know what it's like right now. How much we've all lost. But she feels like someone I could build a future with." He stops, clarifies. "She's who I _want_ to build my future with. 

“I know should have consulted with you first, and I know marriage alliances usually require advance negotiation but Rey just - she gives me hope,” Finn feels the truth of it in his bones, as soon as he says it. “And peace. Peace I haven't known since…” he trails off, not quite able to finish the sentence.

“Since Erik died,” his mother finishes softly. She's looking at him with love and concern. Then, she smiles. “I've seen the way you look at Rey, and the way she looks at you. I think you two will be a fine match.”

Finn's father's smiling too, and something in Finn's mind clicks into place. He thinks of the comm Rey had received just before his, and Han’s voice saying, “I have a proposal for you.”

Finn’s eyes narrow in realization. “You already asked her family, didn't you? She was your choice all along?”

Finn's mother smiles. “It's always been your choice, first and foremost, but we spoke with them, yes. Well, we spoke with Han, since Leia’s unreachable right now. His response was, and I quote, ‘My daughter does what she wants. You'll have to ask her.’”

Finn laughs at the blatant breach of protocol. Maybe that's where Rey gets it then - this freedom she seems to carry in her soul.

“I take it Rey said yes to your proposal?” Finn’s father asks.

Finn nods.

“Then congratulations, son. Looks like we have a wedding to plan.”  

* * *

_Meanwhile, on the palace roof:_

“I have a proposal for you,” Han Solo says through his commlink.

Rey’s eyebrows shoot up. She’d been so caught up in Finn that she hadn’t remembered, until this moment, that she probably should have asked her parents before she accepted Finn’s proposal. Especially since her great-uncle probably already has suitors lined up.

Han’s voice breaks her from her thoughts.

“So, this royal family you’re staying with, the Galfridians. They just proposed to me. Well, proposed to you, through me. On behalf of one of their sons.”

Rey coughs in surprise. “Oh?”  

“Yeah, Finn, their youngest. Do you know him?”

Rey coughs again, trying to hide her pleasant surprise. “I do, yeah.”

“What’s he like?” Han asks. “I heard he’s a big deal.”

Rey’s eyes flick up to find Finn, but he’s gone already, having left the roof to go see his family.

“He’s a good man,” Rey says honestly. “He’s kind. Giving. Brave. He’s the kind of leader I want to be.”

Han lets out a low whistle. “That’s quite a list. So I take it you like this kid?”

Rey’s cheeks heat. “I do, yeah.”

Han starts to say something else, but is cut off when Chewie pokes his head into the frame and warbles a wookie hello.

“Hey Chewie,” Rey grins. “Long time no see.”

Chewie warbles something else that Rey doesn’t quite catch over the static of their connection.

“What’s that?” she says loudly.

She peers through the screen and sees that Han’s laughing so hard he’s holding his side. “Chewie wants to know if he’s cute. Well, literally translated, ‘Does he have a good face?’”

Rey’s face heats again, and she’s glad that Finn’s not here to see. “Yeah, he’s cute, Chewie,” she mumbles, laughing a little. “He has a good face.”

[Are you sure?] Chewie asks in Shyriiwook. [If you marry him, you’re going to see his face every day for the rest of your life. You want to be sure it’s a good face.]

Rey laughs. “I’m sure Chewie. He’s quite handsome.”

Han wrestles his way back into the frame, cutting off whatever Chewie was going to say next.

“Listen, sweetheart, no one’s going to make you do anything you don’t want to, and I hate that I’m even asking you to consider marrying someone for politics, of all things. But if you think this kid could make you happy, will you consider it? Marrying him, I mean?”

Since Rey should have asked her parents _before_  accepting Finn’s proposal, she now has some backtracking to do. So she says only, “I’ll think about it yeah. When will you get here?”

Han grins. “As fast as I can, sweetheart. I’ll be there by morning.”

“Awesome,” Rey grins. “I’ll see you soon.”

As soon as she hangs up, Rey lets out a whoop of joy, and does a ridiculous little happy-dance right there on the roof. Finn just proposed, and she just said yes, and their families have approved the engagement. Which means that no matter how frightening and uncertain Rey’s future might be, Finn will be there at her side. Whatever comes next, they’ll face it, together.

Rey smiles until her face hurts, and then types out a quick message to check in with Finn: “You okay?”

“Yeah. Talking with my parents. I’ll be up soon.”

While she waits for Finn, Rey lays back once more to drink in the stars. This time, she's beaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments appreciated!


	3. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Finn and Rey discovered that both of their families have given them their blessing to get married. What will come next? 
> 
> Fluff, light angst, and cuddling, of course!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it's been a minute - Finn had a previous fiancée who died in the war. He's reticent to love again, because of that loss. 
> 
> Rey has a past of her own that will soon come to light.

Rey's nearly asleep when Finn returns. He lays down on the roof beside Rey, and something inside her settles, as if her body already knows that she belongs at Finn's side.

Finn presence is a light and a comfort in the midst of this horrible war. Rey’s entire world is about to change, but Finn is a constant, and a comfort, and she’s beyond thankful to have him in her life.

Rey turns her head and asks, “Did your parents propose to you too?”

Finn laughs, and he sounds tired, but peaceful. “They did. Well, they proposed on your behalf. How did you know?”

“Because I just got a comm from Chewie and my dad, proposing to me, from you.”

Finn laughs. “A wookie proposing? That must have been quite the sight.”

Rey grins. “I liked your proposal better.” She yawns. “My dad will be here tomorrow, by the way.”

“If he's anything like you, I can't wait to meet him,” Finn says.

Rey smiles, thinking of her father who, even after all these years among politicians and royalty, is still a little rough around the edges.

“I think you'll like my dad,” Rey muses. “And he'll like you.”

“Oh? Why's that?” Finn asks.

“Because you're not full of shit like most princes.”

Finn barks out a laugh and Rey flashes a grin. She adores the way Finn’s eyes crinkle when he smiles. She adores _him_.

“So,” Rey asks. “Did your parents say anything else?”

“Yeah. They gave me a fairly long speech, unfortunately. They said that since your great-uncle needs you there as soon as possible, we're going to have to get through all the pre-wedding formalities this week. And there are a _lot_ of formalities.”

Rey gulps. Though she’s technically royalty, she wasn’t actually raised as a princess, and she feels woefully underprepared for what lays ahead.

Finn’s still explaining. “They’ll be a formal engagement brunch tomorrow, with both of our families, and public announcements to make after that. And then there’s the wedding planning itself…”

Finn trails off when he sees that Rey’s looking at him, a little panicked.

“...and no matter how boring or overwhelming it all might be, we’ll get through all of it side by side,” Finn finishes.  

Rey feels her entire body relax, and lets out a breath.

“Partners, right?” Finn says with a smile. “Just like you said.”

Rey grins back. “Partners.”

Still, she’s uneasy, so she does something she’d never done before: she scoots close to Finn and lays her head on his shoulder.

Finn goes entirely still.

Finn’s always been kind to Rey, but he's also always been hands-off physically. The hug and brief hand squeeze they shared earlier that night was the most physical contact they'd ever had. Rey had always assumed that Finn wasn't comfortable with her like that, so she never pushed. Now, Rey’s worried that she crossed an invisible line.

Moving closer to Finn had been instinct, but his stuff posture and quick intake of breath have Rey rethinking her actions. She's about to pull back when Finn exhales, and his entire body relaxes. He reaches out an arm and pulls her closer, so that she's fully pressed against his side, and resting her head in the crook of his shoulder.

Rey Organa doesn't make friends easily. She doesn't trust easily. She doesn't offer physical affection to most people, outside of her family. But this, here, with Finn, feels incredibly _right_. They've only been engaged for a matter of hours, and already Finn feels like a part of her. Rey feels vulnerable and open to him in a way that she hasn't in a very, very long time.

And it scares her half to death.

*

Finn’s heart soars when Rey moves closer. He knows already - has known for months - that he's falling in love with this strange, uncouth, charming girl.

And it scares him half to death.

The last time Finn fell in love he was only a teenager. He and Erik were together for years, and Finn grew into the man he is, side by side with the man that he loved.

Then the war came, and took Erik away.

Finn’s keenly aware that the galaxy is still in the midst of war, and that Rey could be torn away too, at any moment. If he lets himself fall fully in love with Rey, only to lose her to the war, he’s afraid that he might break. Finn’s not sure he can handle a loss like that twice.

Finn’s on the edge of panic, caught up in his thoughts, when Rey shifts against his side and burrows her face into his chest. She lets out a sleepy little sigh, and just like that, something in Finn's chest loosens. Already, Rey fits perfectly in his arms. Already, she feels like a part of him.

He's still more scared than he's ever been - scared of failing her, of losing her, of loving her - but for tonight, she's in his arms, and that's enough.

It's the last thought he has before he closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep.

* * *

In the morning, Rey wakes to sun in her eyes and warm breath on her face. She blinks her eyes open to see Finn, still sleeping, curled on his side and facing her. They're not touching, but their faces are inches apart.

Rey takes a deep breath and memorizes this moment: Finn, relaxed and peaceful in his sleep. The morning sun rising over the green rolling hills. The crispness of the air and the high trills of birdsong. She breathes in the serenity of this moment, here in her lovely little bubble with Finn.

Then the castle alarms begin to wail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of their dynamic so far? Comments make my day!


End file.
